


the taste of your lips

by bulletserablood



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Vampires!au, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletserablood/pseuds/bulletserablood
Summary: au sobre transiciones, vampiros, y sexo habsdjashfsa disfruten.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s)





	the taste of your lips

Akanthos atrajo las piernas a su pecho mientras un sollozo escapaba de sus labios. Había permanecido en el suelo de su cuarto por lo que parecían horas, pero recién ahora podía mover la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Las oleadas de dolor y quemazón en su piel venían cada vez más seguidas y el joven tuvo que sostener el aliento y empujarse sobre sus rodillas para luego sostenerse de la cama y ponerse de pie. El cuerpo entero le temblaba y estaba sudando como nunca. 

  
Entonces, la realización de lo que estaba sucediendo lo golpeó como un puño en la boca del estómago.

  
El cuerpo se le arqueó hacia adelante y Akanthos devolvió la primera comida en la alfombra cuando sintió otra oleada de dolor que lo recorrió desde la coronilla hasta los dedos de los pies. La transición, pensó Akanthos con el sabor amargo de la bilis debajo de la lengua. Debía alertar a alguien en la mansión, de lo contrario... 

  
Akanthos volvió a devolver lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago y se arrastró hasta donde estaba el teléfono. Le costó casi cinco minutos dar los diez pasos hasta el aparato, y le dolió cada músculo del cuerpo, pero cuando llegó, marcó el número uno y a los dos segundos escuchó la voz del doggen, el mayordomo de la mansión, preguntarle que necesitaba.

  
"Mi padre," gimió Akanthos contra el auricular. "Llama a mi padre. La transición..."

  
Akanthos volvio a sollozar y dejo caer el teléfono al piso, a su lado. Escuchó muy lejano como el doggen le preguntaba como estaba, con la voz cargada de preocupación, pero el joven lo ignoró y se volvió a tumbar sobre la alfombra, levantando una mano para taparse los ojos con dificultad. Las luces de su cuarto estaban dañandole las retinas, y otra vez una oleada de náuseas lo atacó. Esta vez no devolvió nada. 

  
Akanthos sentía que estaba a punto de morirse justo allí, sólo. El cuerpo entero, cada centímetro de piel, le dolía y sentía que estaba a minutos de desmayarse. Las extremidades le temblaban violentamente y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle también. Los demás sentidos estaban en un completo estado de hipersensibilidad. 

  
Todo le dolía. Ardía.

  
Un golpe seco se oyó desde el otro lado del dormitorio y Akanthos gimió contra la alfombra en protesta por el molesto ruido. Y cuando a los ruidos se le sumaron voces, Akanthos volvió a enroscarse en sí mismo en posición fetal y se cubrió las orejas con las manos, en un intento desesperado por acallar la cacofonía en la mansión. Al momento siguiente sintió las manos frías de alguien sobre su piel hirviendo y Akanthos suspiró de alivió. Casi se habia olvidado de lo bien que se sentía el contacto de algo frío contra su piel, así que se acurrucó más cerca.

A pesar de la sobrecarga de aromas en sus fosas nasales, Akanthos pudo sentir claramente el aroma de sus padres e incluso del doggen en la habitación pero en vez de calmarlo, ésto lo hizo retorcerse aún más de dolor debajo de su ropa empapada con sudor. 

  
Cuando logró volver a calmarse un poco, sintió una cuarta persona a su lado y Akanthos se aventuró a abrir un ojo para ver de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, dos segundos más tarde volvió a cerrarlo, al no poder registrar ni siquiera una silueta. Las luces cegaban sus hipersensibles retinas, y no lo ayudaban a enfocar nada a más de diez centímetros de su rostro, así que rendido, decidió darle la tarea a su olfato y oído. Se concentró en los tonos de voz, y en los aromas de los vampiros y Akanthos se tensó al descubrir que el vampiro que estaba allí a parte de sus padres, era una hembra. 

  
Pero no cualquier hembra. Era Sabrina.

  
Akanthos volvió a gemir para no sollozar cuando sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se sentía demasiado expuesto y vulnerable en presencia de la hembra y Akanthos hizo todo lo posible para no llorar frente a ella.   
Así que trato de distraerse con los sonidos a su alrededor. El doggen y su madre estaban hablando en voz baja al otro lado de la habitación.

"... camino. Havers estará aquí en un instante."

  
"Ve... el vestíbulo..."

  
La voz del padre de Akanthos sonó fuerte y el joven sintió como el doggen abandonaba el lugar y bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. Akanthos apretó los dientes y inhaló aire con fuerza. Estaba sintiendo náuseas una vez más.

  
De repente, una mano más pequeña que la anterior se posó sobre el hombro de Akanthos y él se sobresaltó. La mano se alejó por un segundo, pero volvió a posarse por segunda vez, mucho más lento.

  
"No te preocupes, Akanthos. Todo estará bien," dijo la hembra con un tono de voz bajo y Akanthos suspiró, extasiado por las frías caricias sobre su hombro y brazo. Se concentró en la voz de la hembra y no en el dolor que invadía su cuerpo. "Muy bien, así," lo felicitó ella.

  
Pero entonces, al segundo siguiente, el cuerpo de Akanthos se paralizó totalmente y fue allí cuando las cosas se tornaron más intensas. Akanthos trató por su propio orgullo mantenerse despierto y no llorar de dolor, pero todo era demasiado y el joven no logró soportarlo ni un segundo más. 

  
Akanthos sentía en llamas su piel cada vez que despertaba de la inconciencia. Los ataques le sobrevenían rápido y con dureza, tirándolo a la cama, sujetándolo con manos invisibles, haciendo que rebotara dentro de su propia piel hasta que se desmayaba, el rugido del olvido apoderándose de él.

***

  
Sabrina suspiró, mirando a los padres de Akanthos hablar con el doctor de la raza, Havers, un vampiro alto y rubio. La joven estaba afuera del cuarto del vampiro, preocupada, y deseando entrar para estar con él. La vampiresa era una hembra educada por la familia más importante de la glymera, el circulo social más alto (no tanto que la Familia Real), y si le pedían que espere afuera lo haría.

  
Sin embargo, era la futura esposa del vampiro que estaba sufriendo dentro del cuarto, y ella no tenía ganas de quedarse afuera cuando podría estar acompañando a su macho con el calor de su cuerpo.

  
Poniéndose de pie, entró a la habitación y de repente sus fosas nasales fueron invadidas por el olor a rosas y cenizas, a agonía y dolor. Sabrina se apuró hasta la cama de su amante y se sentó donde la madre de Akanthos había estado momentos antes, tomandole la mano a su hijo. Sabrina hizo lo mismo, atrayendo la mano del vampiro a sus labios y besando los nudillos.

  
El vampiro en la cama entonces gimió y Sabrina escuchó la puerta detrás de ella abrirse, y el aroma del Doctor Havers inundó la habitación. El macho se acercó a la cama dando zancadas y luego de tomarle los signos vitales, con la mirada dura dijo: "El cambio está comenzando."

***

  
Cuando Akanthos recuperó el conocimiento, tenía una ardiente fiebre. Su piel estaba en llamas, su sangre era un río de lava, la médula y sus huesos eran el horno que lo producía todo. Desesperado por refrescarse, rodó a un lado y quiso quitarse la ropa, excepto que no tenía camisa puesta, ni pantalones. Estaba desnudo mientras se retorcía. 

  
"Toma mi muñeca," la voz femenina vino de un punto por encima y a la izquierda de él, y Akanthos inclinó la cabeza hacia el sonido, el sudor corriendo por su rostro como lágrimas. ¿O tal vez estaba llorando? 

  
Duele, señaló con la boca. 

  
"Akanthos, toma mi muñeca. El proceso esta hecho."

  
Algo empujó contra sus labios y los humedeció con vino, rico vino. El instinto se elevó como una bestia. El fuego era, de hecho, un hambre, y lo que se le estaba ofreciendo era el sustento que necesitaba. Agarró lo que resultó ser un brazo, abrió ampliamente la boca y bebió con fuertes tragos.

  
Dios… El sabor era de la tierra y de la vida, embriagador, potente y adictivo. El mundo empezó a girar, a bailar en pointe, una montaña rusa, un remolino sin fin. En medio del remolino, tragó con desesperación, sabiendo sin que se lo dijeran que lo que estaba bajando por su garganta era el único antídoto contra la muerte. 

  
La alimentación duró días y noches, pasaron semanas enteras. ¿O fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Se sorprendió de que después de todo tuviera un final… no le habría sorprendido enterarse de que el resto de su vida lo pasaría en la muñeca que le había sido dada. 

  
Relajó su agarre succionador y abrió los ojos. 

  
Sabrina, la pelinegra, estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, su túnica blanca era como un rayo de sol para sus sensibles ojos. En la esquina estaban sus padres, abrazados, mirando el suceso con ojos preocupados, junto con Havers.

  
Elevó las manos y señaló como un borracho. 

  
"¿Es esto?" murmuró con voz ronca.

  
El médico rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

  
"Todavía no, está viniendo."

  
¿Viniendo? 

  
"Haz algunas inspiraciones profundas," dijo su padre, "Vas a necesitarlas. Y escucha, estamos aquí mismo, ¿ok? No te vamos a dejar."

  
Mierda, eso era cierto. La transición tenía dos partes, ¿verdad? Y la parte dura todavía tenía que llegar. Para combatir el miedo, se recordó que sus amigos la había pasado. Al igual que su padre, el doctor.

  
Incluso Sabrina.

  
Sabrina lo observaba con la mirada cargada de preocupación, las finas cejas fruncidas. La blanca piel de la joven estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de su cuarto, volviéndola dorada, y Akanthos pensó que se veía hermosa. La hembra sostenía su mano con una, y con la otra secaba el sudor de su rostro, lo que hizo a Akanthos sonrojarse y parpadear rápidamente. Sabrina sonrió y se inclinó a darle un profundo beso, quien Akanthos complaciente devolvió.

  
Estaba tan feliz de tener a una hembra tan delicada y fuerte a su lado, pensó mientras la besaba, y probaba más de sus labios. Estaba seguro que Sabrina podía sentir es sabor de su sangre en la boca del macho, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse, el calor concentrándose entre sus piernas. 

  
El suspiro que Akanthos soltó cuando Sabrina se separó, se perdió en el calor del ambiente. Y de repente sintió un dolor agudo expandirse del centro de su pecho a cada una de sus extremidades, de a poco aumentando al intensidad.   
La segunda oleada de dolor fue peor.

  
El dolor que lo golpeó fue cósmico, un big bang que escindió a Akanthos y envió sus moléculas girando sobre el núcleo. Todo pensamiento, todo razonamiento se perdió, y no tuvo más opción que someterse. Vio todo blanco y abriendo la boca, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

***

  
  
Cuándo Akanthos se despertó, el primer pensamiento que atravesó su mente fue que quería un helado con baño de chocolate caliente con trocitos de papas fritas encima. Lo cual era, desagradable, realmente. 

  
Excepto que, maldición… chocolate y papas fritas serían el cielo justo ahora. 

  
Abrió los ojos y se sintió aliviado de estar mirando fijamente al techo familiar de la habitación donde dormía, pero estaba confuso en cuanto a lo que le había sucedido. Era algo traumático. Algo de gran importancia. Pero, ¿qué?   
Levantó una mano para frotarse los ojos… y dejó de respirar. 

  
La cosa unida a su brazo era enorme. Como la palma de un gigante. 

  
Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo… o al cuerpo de alguien. ¿En algún momento durante el día había sido un donante de cabeza? Porque estaba seguro como el infierno que su cerebro no había estado conectado a algo parecido antes.   
La transición. 

  
"¿Cómo te sientes, Akanthos? 

  
Miró hacia donde había sonado la voz de su padre. Su madre estaba al otro lado de la cama, luciendo absolutamente agotada. 

  
Tenía que concentrarse para formar las palabras coherentes. 

  
"¿La atravesé?" inquirió, la voz que salía de su garganta era incluso más grave de lo que esperaba.

  
Joder.

  
"Si. Si, hijo, lo hiciste," su padre se aclaró la garganta, y su madre acarició su antebrazo como si supiera que luchaba con las emociones. "Felicitaciones."

  
Akanthos parpadeó rápidamente, su pecho apretándose. 

  
"¿Todavía soy… yo?"

  
"Si. Siempre."

  
"¿Me voy?" dijo una voz femenina. 

  
Akanthos giró la cabeza. Sabrina estaba de pie en un rincón oscuro, su rostro perfectamente hermoso y su cuerpo perfectamente hermoso en las sombras. 

  
Erección. Instantánea.

  
Como si alguien hubiera inyectado acero en su miembro. 

  
Manoteó para asegurarse de que estaba cubierto, y agradeció a Dios cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una manta encima. Mientras se recostaba en la almohada, escuchó a su padre hablando, pero la atención de Akanthos estaba en el latido entre sus piernas… y en la mujer al otro lado de la habitación.

  
"Sería un placer para mí quedarme," dijo Sabrina haciendo una profunda reverencia. 

  
Quedarse estaba bien, pensó Akanthos. Su permanencia era… 

  
Ella dio un paso adelante, al halo de luz derramado por la lámpara al lado de la mesita de noche. Su piel era blanca como la luz de la luna, suave como una sábana de satén. Debía ser suave, también… bajo sus manos, bajo su boca… bajo su cuerpo. Abruptamente la mandíbula superior de Akanthos hormigueó a ambos lados, justo delante, entonces algo sobresalió de la boca. Una rápida caricia de su lengua y sintió las afiladas puntas de sus colmillos. 

  
El sexo rugió por su cuerpo hasta que tuvo que alejar la mirada de ella.

  
Su padre rió entre dientes, como si supiera por lo que Akanthos estaba pasando.

  
"Los dejaremos. Akanthos, estaremos justo en el otro extremo del pasillo por si necesitas algo."

  
Su madre se inclinó y apenas le rozó la mano con la suya, como si supiera exactamente como de sensible estaba su piel.   
"Estamos muy orgullosos de tí," dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, cargada de emoción.

  
Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Akanthos asintió a su madre, y a pesar del dolor, tomó la mano de su madre y la besó.  
Un momento después se habían ido, la puerta encerrándoles a él y a Sabrina juntos. Oh, esto no era bueno. Se sintió como si estuviera sobre un potro salvaje corcoveando, por el control que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

  
Como no era seguro mirar a la hembra, echó un vistazo hacia el cuarto de baño. A través de la puerta vio la ducha de mármol y tuvo un caso grave de añoranza.

  
"¿Por qué no me miras?"

  
Akanthos levantó la mirada hacia Sabrina que se acercaba a él, luego de ponerle traba a la puerta, y se tomaba las cintas que mantenía cerrada su túnica y la abría, dejando expuestos sus pechos firmes y su sexo, dejando caer la tela al piso. Akanthos tragó saliva cuando Sabrina, en completa desnudez, se inclinaba hacia la cama.

  
"No conozco mi nuevo cuerpo, no podemos..." murmuró sobre los labios de la hembra, quien lo cayó con un beso caliente y lleno de necesidad. La hembra debía estar excitada porque la habitación entonces comenzó a oler a jazmines y lluvia, el olor a excitación de la joven. Su piel extra sensible le quemaba bajo las manos de Sabrina, cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna y ambos gimieron.

  
"Si podemos, Akanthos," dijo ella en un susurro caliente. Extendió su mano para alcanzar la de Akanthos y la llevó a su pecho. Akanthos aprisionó el pecho de la hembra en su mano y gruñó de placer al sentir la piel suave bajo su palma caliente. "Tómame."

  
El pezón de la joven se endureció bajo su agarre y eso fue todo lo que le tomó decidir si tomarla o no. Sabrina se rió, traviesa, y apartó la manta que separaba a ambos de tocarse piel con piel, admirando el miembro duro de su futuro esposo. 

  
Se lamió los labios y se pasó la lengua por la palma de la mano, humedeciéndola, antes de tocar al macho. Akanthos jadeó cuando la mano de la joven lo rodeó. No sabía si su mano era demasiado pequeña, o su miembro era demasiado grande, por lo que empezó a embestir para sentir más fricción contra su piel caliente.

  
Sabrina se volvió a lamer los labios y se inclinó para tomarlo con la boca. Akanthos gimió quedamente cuando la lengua de la hembra hizo contacto con su miembro, lamiéndolo y chupando los lugares exactos donde lo hacían volverse loco de placer.

La hembra continuó por un rato así, hasta que Akanthos le advirtió que parara. 

  
"No," gimió ella, aun atragantándose con la gruesa verga. "Acaba en mi boca."

  
No necesitó más, Akanthos embistió con fuerza, sosteniendo la cabeza de la hembra quieta y acabo con fuertes chorros de semen caliente dentro de su boca, quien chupaba y no desperdiciaba ni una gota.

  
Mientras Akanthos se recuperaba de su orgasmo, Sabrina sacaba la manta y la tiraba al piso, para tener mejor acceso al vampiro. Desnuda como estaba, Akanthos la vio mientras tragaba saliva. Era la hembra más hermosa que había visto, con la luz de la lampara iluminando su piel, sus pechos, sus pezones marrón claro, y su cola. Sus piernas eran esbeltas mientras se sostenía de pie, y largas. Sus tobillos delicados al igual que sus brazos y, su rostro. Sus ojos del mismo color caoba que su cabello eran cálidos cada vez que lo veía, y sus labios eran rellenos. 

  
Akanthos recordó como se lo había chupado momentos antes y se le puso dura de nuevo.

  
Quería tomarla.

  
"Sabrina, deja eso. Ven." Ordenó el macho, y Sabrina lo miró, para luego sonreír socarronamente y acercarse a la cama en perfecta desnudez.

  
Apenas estuvieron juntos, Akanthos se acercó al rostro de la hembra y la besó con furia. La necesitaba, con una urgencia que dolía en sus entrañas. Quería estar en su interior como nunca antes había querido estar en el interior de ninguna hembra. Así que mientras la besaba, desnudó sus colmillos y rasguñó la suave piel de su cuello.

  
"Tómame," gimió Sabrina, recostándose en la cama con Akanthos sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas en un gemido. "Tómame de la vena también."

  
Akanthos se posicionó, y se clavó dentro de la humedad de la hembra, la cabeza dándole vueltas con cada embestida que daba, dentro de la mojada vagina de su futura hembra. Sabrina gemía, frases incomprensibles, y cuando le pedía más, mierda, Akanthos no podía hacer otra cosa más que entregarle lo que ella pedía.

  
De repente salió de su interior y Sabrina masculló una protesta, la cual murió rapidamente en sus labios cuando sintió la boca caliente de Akanthos en su entrepierna. El macho la lamía como una puta paleta, saboreando el gusto de ambos mezclado en la entrepierna de la hembra. Sabrina lo tomó del pelo, abriendo más las piernas para dejar lugar al inmenso pecho y hombros del macho, y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, rodando los ojos dentro de su cabeza de puro placer. 

  
Sabrina olvidó la cantidad de veces que la hizo acabar así, sólo con su lengua, pero cuando otra vez Akanthos se hundió en su interior, no pudo hacer más que someterse al placer que su cuerpo le daba. Las embestidas eran cada vez más erráticas, y Akanthos acabó dentro de Sabrina con un rugido, ambos por el placer de acabar y por los finos colmillos de la hembra clavándose a un lado de su cuello.

  
Las succiones de Sabrina eran iguales de fuertes que las pulsaciones de su orgasmo.

  
Akanthos la sostuvo mientras acababa, sintiendo como tiraba de su vena y volvía a ponerse duro en su interior mojado y apretado. Sabrina entonces selló la herida en su cuello con la lengua y se separó, extasiada.

  
Ambos quedaron en la cama así, abrazados y satisfechos. Y sabía que recordaría esto por siempre, como la primera vez que reaccionó al aroma de jazmines y lluvia de su futura esposa, quien ahora descansaba en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.


End file.
